Phineas and Ferb: The Shadows of Amn
by Friends for Food
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are part of the Baldur's Gate world. Whether the story goes on or not depends on you.


**Don't know if I'll finish this, but I really wanted to write this out after playing the first part of Baldur's Gate three or four times. XD**

**~FriendsForFood~**

"Ah. The child of Bhaal has awoken. It's time for more... experiments."

A bolt of lightning pierced the darkness, accompanied by a weak, pained cry.

"Interesting. You have much untapped power. Do you even realize your potential?"

The figure in the cage opened his eyes as wide as he could, but it was too dark to make out anything but a few vague and blurry outlines.

There were several thundering footsteps, followed by the low growl of some unhuman creature's voice, "There has been a breech on the north side, master."

"No matter. It will only cause a slight delay."

In a blinding flash of white light, the man and his servant vanished.

The caged person let his dizziness and headache get the better of him, and he rested his burning cheek against one of the cold bars of his cage, letting out a heavy sigh, which sent a sharp pain through his sides.

Feeling too weak to even raise his arms to wrap them around his pained torso, he clenched his teeth and tried not to gasp, which would only hurt more.

A shadow bolted through the darkness, darting past his confinement, dropping light footsteps one after another. It only stopped when an infernal fireball whooshed past, effectively diminishing the it to only a pile of ash.

The one in the cage didn't even bother to turn his head and look, for the throb in his temples was unbearable. He felt like his arms and legs (which weren't very meaty to begin with) were useless, unsupported lengths of twine. His neck felt like a rolled piece of dough, and his head drooped tiredly to the side. His sides ached too, like he had just finished the longest sprint of his life. For all he knew, he probably had. He couldn't remember a thing before this point.

Another pair of feet crept through the darkness, more cautious than the last few pairs had been. A small stir of his cage caused the one to look up, where two slender hands were holding onto to of the cage's bars. A gentle voice whispered urgently from between them, "Wake up! Come on you, get up! We need to get out of here!"

The scratchy reply, "Who... who are you?"

"Oh, c'mon. It's me, Imoen! Phineas, we need to get out of here! Please, get up!"

"I don't remember..." Phineas wanted to put a hand to his forehead, his face felt so hot, and his hands so cold. But he couldn't raise his arm.

He rolled his eyes like a newborn baby does, seeing the world for the first time.

"We just need to get you out of here. We all need to get out of here!" Imoen drew a tiny, needle-like set of lock picks from a pouch on her side and began twiddling with the lock on Phineas' cage.

The door swung open with a soft creak, and Imoen straightened out Phineas' lanky frame, picking him up by the sides of his shoulders.

His head dropped lazily backward, his hood sliding off to rest on his back.

Before his head could fall all the way back to the point where his spindly neck could break, Imoen put a hand behind it and helped him gingerly to support it.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked, his voice sounding very dry from his lack of good rest, "What happened?"

"Please don't make me think about it. They've done some awful things to me, and it sounds like they did the same to you, what with your screaming and all."

"I don't know..." Phineas' head fell forward, and Imoen quickly drew her hand from behind his head to catch his chin.

"We need to escape, and I mean now," Imoen said, sounding a little frantic.

Phineas, who now felt able to form a complete sentence, but still weak in the knees and neck, said, "Is there anyone who can help us?"

Imoen let Phineas go, and he swayed a bit, but remained erect. She replied, "Jaheira and Minsc are in their own cages right over there. We can break them out, and then we need to get going!"

Imoen hastily turned and walked cautiously towards their comrade's cages.

Another figure, one that wasn't Jaheira or Minsc, was laying in a cramped position in a cage similar to Phineas'. Phineas felt a chill go rapidly up his spine, sending a burst of energy through his limbs. He used it to rush towards the other cage as he called, shocked, "Ferb!"

Phineas' energy was once again drained and his headache was worse than before. If felt as though someone had taken a fork and stirred his brain around like pancake batter, and it was still spinning. He dropped to his knees and grabbed the door of his brother's cage.

"Ferb! Ferb, are you okay?"

Ferb nodded in response and shakily rose to his feet, supporting himself by locking his elbows and pushing against the front of the cage.

Phineas pushed in the same manner on the opposite side of the cage door to get himself to his own feet.

Ferb motioned for Phineas to step back, which he did, barely managing to support his own weight on his tired legs. Ferb reached one arm through a hole in the bars and yanked on the lock at the same time as he shoved against the inside with his shoulder.

The door jerked open with a loud clang.

Imoen's soft, and Jaheira's heavily accented, two women's voices hissed, "Be quiet!"

"You're going to get us all caught and killed!" Jaheira finished sharply.

Imoen was standing in front of Jaheira's cage, holding onto the bars like she had when she awoke Phineas, and Jaheira was standing inside with her hands indignantly placed on her hips.

Phineas and Ferb, even though neither of them could remember anything about what happened before they woke up surrounded by the walls of cages, wandered towards the cage next to the one Jaheira was in.

Before the two brothers were even fully able to study the person inside the cage, a loud and heavy voice began to shout, "Minsc will not be held by these bars! The one responsible, their backside is lacking of my bootprint!"

Phineas and Ferb both started at Minsc's sudden outburst, even though his R's were rolled dramatically, making his voice sound almost comical.

Phineas hardly had the time to compose himself before he shouted in reply, "Are you _insane_?"

**This part is almost right word-for-word, as far as what the Baldur's Gate characters are saying. The first two lines the bad guy says are the real things he says. EVERY BIT IS ACCURATE. :)**

**The reason Phineas and Ferb are the guys in here is because I made custom characters of Phineas and Ferb. They have portraits and voices and sprites and everything! ^U^**

**Anyway... enjoy, I guess.**


End file.
